New beginnings
by mileygurl
Summary: one thing would change their relationship, but its for the better but are they ready for such a big step? Justin and rebecca


Rebecca stood there on her front porch astounded at the sight before her

Rebecca stood there on her front porch astounded at the sight before her. According to the letter that lay in her hand, the little girl that sat before her, staring straight at her was her twenty year old cousin's five year old daughter. Rebecca had always know that her cousin Sammy was wild but she didn't know that she had been so into drugs that she had overdosed and why in the world would she want Rebecca to have her daughter, she could barely look after herself, let alone a child.

Rebecca stood immobilised for the next ten minutes until she finally got the strength to extract her cell from her pocket and dial the number she knew from heart, as the little girl just sat there staring at her.

"Hello?"

"Justin you need to come over right now. She left me a freaking child! Who in the world would give me a child, Sammy that's who," Rebecca rambled until Justin cut in.

"Rebecca! What is going on?" he asked worried about the state his girlfriend was in.

"Come over and you'll see," she replied before hanging up. Justin ran out the door and got in his car before making his way to Rebecca's house.

"What's you're name sweetie," Rebecca asked the little girl, crouching down to her level as not to frighten her. The girl regarded her cautiously before opening her mouth to answer.

"Dakotah Jade Harper," she replied quietly, never once breaking eye contact with Rebecca. "My mom said that you're gonna be my new mommy now. Is that true? Dakotah asked looking at Rebecca hopefully. Rebecca had never been around children before but she could tell that this little girl wanted love and she could do that, couldn't she?

"I guess so. That's what the paper states," Rebecca replied and Dakotah smiled. Just then they heard a car pull up and they both turned to find a frantic Justin running up the driveway.

"Becca what's wrong? All I heard was child and Sammy and who is that?" he asked his eyes landing on Dakotah and the suitcases surrounding her.

"This is the child I was talking about. Dakotah this is my boyfriend Justin, Justin this is Dakotah, my new daughter apparently," Rebecca finished quietly and Justin looked shocked. His eyes went back and forth between the two as he noticed the comparisons; they both had the same chestnut hair and deep brown eyes and the same nose. "Let's go inside," Rebecca suggested and Dakotah sprang up off of the chair, taking Rebecca's hand, as Rebecca took hold of one of the suitcases and indicated for Justin to grab the other two, which he did.

They walked inside and Rebecca looked concerned as Dakotah let out a yawn.

"Why don't I show you to the bedroom, you'll have to sleep with me as I only have one bed, but we can go buy you one tomorrow," Rebecca said and Dakotah nodded before turning to Justin.

"Goodnight Justin it was very nice meeting you," she whispered and she went over and hugged his knees.

"Goodnight Dakotah it was nice meeting you too," he replied as she followed Rebecca into the bedroom. Rebecca made her way through the suitcases until she found some Hannah Montana Pyjamas and dressed Dakotah in them before she slipped under the covers.

"Is it okay if I call you mommy? I never called my real mom mommy because she said she was too young to be a mom, but you look like a mommy, so is it okay?" she asked and Rebecca had to smile at the little girl in front of her.

"If that's what you want to call me that's what you can call me," Rebecca replied bending down and kissing Dakotah's forehead. "Goodnight Dakotah."

"Goodnight Mommy," she whispered as her head hit the pillow and Rebecca walked out the door.

"This is crazy I can't believe she left me her daughter," Rebecca ranted to Justin who sat there dutifully. "I mean she knew I would never say no, but a kid! Arghhh she was always the frustrating one!"

"Hey come here," Justin said as he pulled Rebecca over to him and kissed her soundly, making all her fears and problems melt away. "I know this is new and it's going to be difficult but you can do this, we can do this," he said and she looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you're gonna stick this out with me? That's like instant family Justin," Rebecca questioned and Justin nodded.

"Becca I always knew I wanted a family with you, it's just earlier than I anticipated," he replied and she had to kiss him, to say thankyou.

"I love you so much," she murmured against his mouth and he smiled.

"I love you too. Now how about you go to sleep and I'll come around tomorrow and we'll go shopping, because she'll need stuff to fill up that guest room. And I won't tell anyone about her and you can introduce her at Friday night dinner," Justin asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Rebecca responded as she kissed him goodnight. She made her way into her bedroom and saw Dakotah sprawled diagonally across the bed. She changed into her pyjamas and hopped into bed and the little girl instantly wrapped her arms around Rebecca's waist. Rebecca fell into a peaceful slumber as she dreamt about the new path her life had taken her.

The next morning came quickly and Rebecca was awoken by the sounds of cartoons. She got out of bed and walked into the lounge-room and saw Dakotah curled up on the sofa, her eyes fixed on the television.

"Morning," Rebecca said and Dakotah finally noticed her.

"Morning Mommy. I'm hungry," Dakotah stated as Rebecca was still trying to get used to being called Mommy.

"I'll get you some Cap 'n' Crunch. Do you like that?" she asked not quite sure what five year olds ate.

"Yes I love that," Dakotah replied with a giggle as Rebecca walked into the kitchen to get the cereal. An hour later the cartoons had finished, they had both had showers and were now deciding on what to wear. Rebecca picked out jeans and a silky top and for Dakotah she picked out a denim dress and converse before French braiding her hair. Justin arrived at nine 'o clock and they made their way to Rebecca's convertible before diving to the mall.

"So did you have a good morning?" Justin asked Dakotah and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep. I watched cartoons and I got Cap 'n' Crunch and Mommy French braided my hair," Dakotah replied as they pulled up at the Mall.

"Oh Cap 'n' Crunch is my favourite," Justin said and Dakotah giggled, taking Justin and Rebecca's hand. They spent hours at the mall, picking out a Hannah Montana bed and bedspread toys, clothes, a Hannah Montana TV and DVD player, games stationary, and books. As they were about to leave Justin grabbed a pink IPOD as well.

"Justin she's five she doesn't need an IPOD," Rebecca said and frowned because she sounded like a mom.

"Yes she does. Paige and Coop have one so she needs one too," Justin replied with a smirk.

"Momma I'm tired," Dakotah said with a yawn and Rebecca swooped down and picked her up and the little girl rested her head on her shoulder. They made their way onto the furniture store and picked out a desk, tallboy and bedside table, before making their way back home. By five o' clock they had finished Dakotah's bedroom and were getting ready for dinner.

Rebecca dressed Dakotah in a Burberry dress, with black Mary Jane shoes and let her long hair fall down her shoulders and picked out a black halter neck dress with Jimmy Choo shoes for herself. Justin snuck into her bedroom, as she was changing, whilst Dakotah was downloading songs onto her IPOD as Justin had shown her. His arms slid around her naked waist and she smiled up at him, as he kissed her forehead before making his way down her neck, sucking and biting at it, making her moan.

"Justin…we can't," she whispered but moaned again as his hand came in contact with her butt, pushing her forcefully against him so that she could feel his arousal.

"Can you feel that," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps down her spine and she nodded knowing there was no use denying it. "That's how beautiful you are. That's how much I want you," he whispered as he plunged his tongue into her mouth making himself moan. When they finally pulled apart, Rebecca hit him in the chest. "Hey wjat wa that for?" he asked with a pout.

"You gave me a hicky," she replied showing him her neck making him smirk.

"That's coz you're mine and I was showing everyone that you're taken," he said and she rolled her eyes as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Okay are we ready," Rebecca asked coming out of her room, to see Justin and Dakotah playing snap on the floor.

"Yep let's go," Justin said getting up and helping Dakotah put on her jacket as they walked outside. Rebecca place Dakotah in her car seat and buckled her in before kissing Justin goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," she said and he nodded before saying goodbye to Dakotah and walking to his car. The drive to Nora's was too short for Rebecca who was contemplating how the rest of the Walkers were going to take this news. She knew Nora would love it but she wasn't to sure about the rest. She knew they would be protective of Justin and how this was going to affect him and Rebecca couldn't have been more stunned at how well he had taken the news, it was way better than how she took it.

She made her way out of the car, unbuckling Dakotah and picking her up, having the need for some unknown reason to hold her close, maybe it was to compensate how Sammy hadn't been that good of a mother to her. Rebecca hadn't had a fantastic childhood and she knew when she had kids she wanted to be close to them, so what if Dakotah wasn't biologically hers, legally she was and Rebecca already seemed to love her which was strange because Rebecca didn't love easily. She carried Dakotah up the stairs to the door and walked in without ringing the bell. Justin was standing in wait for her and he took Dakotah out of her arms, much to her reluctance, before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen where the rest of the family was.

"Hey Rebecca how are you and oh my God Justin when did you get a kid?" Sarah asked bluntly as the rest of the family eyed them curiously and Rebecca squeezed his hand for reassurance which he gave her.

"Um this is my daughter, Dakotah," Rebecca said and they all gasped. "My cousin died last week and she left Dakotah to me, so know she's my daughter it seems," Rebecca explained and they all nodded their heads in understanding. After Dakotah was introduced to everyone, Paige and Cooper took her into the playroom.

"So how does it feel to be an instant Mom?" Kitty asked, who was holding her newly adopted three month old son, Wyatt.

"Actually I really like it. I didn't think I'd be good at it but I'm doing okay aren't I Justin," Rebecca said as Justin came up and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"She's doing fantastic, and Dakotah's an awesome kid," he said just as they heard the little girl scream.

"Justin!" she screamed as she came running into the room and up to his legs, where he picked her up.

"What's wrong D?" he asked worriedly but his worries disappeared when she grinned.

"I found it, I found it. Look, Look," she said shoving the IPOD into his face and he saw a photo they had taken today of him, Dakotah and Rebecca.

"Wow you are so clever," he said as they bumped fists and Dakotah giggled.

"Sweetie I know that's exciting but please don't scream unless you're hurt or in trouble you scared me half to death," Rebecca said and Dakotah slipped down from Justin's body, walking over to her knew mom.

"Okay Mommy. Can please have my Hannah Montana dolls, me Cooper and Paige want to play with them," she asked with puppy dog eyes and Rebecca rummaged through her bag, producing three dolls and handing them to her. "Thanks mommy," she yelled as she ran off.

"It is weird getting call mommy though," Rebecca said and the rest nodded.


End file.
